


Amber and Topaz

by stillskies



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oriya sees them as two people: Muraki and Kazutaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber and Topaz

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 04-27-2006

Muraki’s eyes were cold and full of malice. Kazutaka’s eyes were blank, unseeing. They looked out on a meaningless world that may as well not be there. His eyes, which used to be a beautiful, warm amber, had hardened into an unyielding topaz; glassy, like the dolls that he prized.

Oriya knew what Kazutaka’s eyes had looked like before.

Before Saki. Before temptation and seduction. Before his world ended in a flash of pale pink and sharp, vibrant red. Oriya also remembered when Muraki came into existence, and since then, he had found ways to cope with his own loss.

Muraki used Oriya’s body, and he permitted it. He allowed Muraki his pleasure, as he allowed the torment of that touch to burn him.

As Muraki kissed him- cold, clinical, methodical- Oriya remembered soft hesitant kisses; warm and shy, as sakura danced on tufts of air around them. If he closed his eyes and concentrated, Oriya could catch the faint hint of sakura Muraki and Kazutaka shared. 

The only thing they shared besides a body and Oriya. 

Sometimes, in the midst of it all, Kazutaka would emerge, and something would flicker in those long-dead eyes. A plea for help, for release.

And Oriya would watch, helplessly, as Kazutaka punished himself for long-forgotten sins, Oriya’s body the tool for his castigation. He would impale himself, no preparation or lubrication, and move until blood trailed down his thighs. He would beg Oriya in a soft whisper to hurt him, to help him, to make him feel something and Oriya would comply, if only to bring some spark to those lifeless eyes he loved.

When both found their release, Oriya would fall into a light daze- mind troubled yet strangely content. He knew that when he awoke, Kazutaka would be gone and Muraki would be left in his stead. So he would sleep, amber eyes flashing in his mind, the sound of wind chimes tinkling in the wind as the tinted gold hardened into the topaz he’d learned to love. In the morning, Muraki was gone, without any trace of him being there in the first place.

And as the winter storm blazed outside, Oriya cried, wrapped in the smell of sakura and blood.


End file.
